The present invention relates to containers, for example for food products such as confectionery, and concerns in particular a container comprising a casing and at least one associated auxiliary body fixed to the casing and able to give the container itself, for instance animal-like or human-like features. A container of this type is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,817.
The container described in the above patent generally has a fixed configuration in the sense that, while it may be opened for the removal of the products (for example chocolate eggs) contained within, it has the form of a rigid animal or puppet with no capacity for movement.
In a field of use such as that of containers for food products, and in particular containers for confectionery for children, there is a perceived need to give the containers an ever greater play potential, a requirement which is fairly difficult to satisfy with conventional containers.